you did what?
by pokerfacedcat
Summary: Artemis spills some interesting new that causes problems between Wally and Dick, will they pull through? find out
1. whyd you do it?

**authors note; m'gann and artemis randomly gossip about celebrities, they favor richard because why not? this is my first story so their may be mistakes.. sorry! sorry if theyre a little to OC, i tried lol**

**Disclaimer: I do not own dc orrrr young justice :(  
**

It was a normal weekend at Mt. justice, Artemis had bolted straight there after school in hopes of getting that mission they were promised this weekend, plus she had some extra gossip. As soon as she got there she saw Conner sitting on the green sofa watching static, M'gann was chatting with Kaldur about nothing in particular, and Wally was walking out the kitchen, "hey guys" she muttered.

After hearing _her_ voice, the teams attention went towards the blonde, who in turn began talking "well 'ya know 'bout Richard Grayson from Gotham yea?" they all nodded, but she didn't get to continue just yet before Wally stepped in "what are you talking 'bout arty?". "don't interrupt me Baywatch" she growled, then turned to the others and began "well I heard from an inside source that well some football player, I think Nick, well he and Golden boy… did it, and it wasn't with his boyfriend that no one knows about —"who the fuck told you that?" wally snarled, everyone was taken aback by the gingers anger. "Why do you like him?" Artemis countered than continuing "awww poor Robin, his 'boyfriend' being taken by billionaires son" she sneered the last part before turning fully to the other three and stated "someone's grumpy" before plopping down next to M'gann.

When the computer announced Robin's arrival, instead of the speedster running to meet the boy wonder, the ginger looked furious, he was trembling with anger he then walked rather slowly to meet Robin who was walking their way grinning "hey walls" the bird chimed joyfully, only to be met with an angered speedster growling "don't 'hey walls' me, I know what you did dude, and I am not amused, not one bit" before the younger could get a word in edgewise, he was being roughly shoved towards the speedsters room "WHAT THE HELL, LET GO OF ME NOW" Robin screamed when the speedster put a tightened grip on the youngers leg when he rebelled against the older. Conner jumped up ready to help Robin, M'gann flew to Wally and placed a green hand on his shoulder, at the touch he stopped and realized that there had been fear in _his_ boyfriends voice, because of _him_, before anything could be said or done they heard batman's monotone voice over the speakers calling for a debriefing, Robin quickly bat glared Wally before heading off to change, he heard wally murmur "we will talk about this later".

1 mission later on the bio ship J (Robs POV)

Robin could _feel_ kid flash's gaze boring into his neck, he turned around not caring about the others and confronted Wally "Wally what's wrong?" Beneath his mask he was rolling his eyes at the speedsters reaction, he had this *ugh, duh?* look, "what do you mean 'what's wrong?' dude you know what's wrong, heck you're what's wrong" wally said coldly pointedly turning his back to Robin, the others just gasped while Robin clutched his legs closer to his chest thinking of what had angered his boyfriend so much, not realizing it, tears began running down his face.

Back at the mountain ten minutes later (Artemis POV)

"Robin, robin!" M'gann called running after where the boy had disappeared, Conner looked as if he wanted to punch Wally in his freckled face, and she knew the feeling, she would've said something, but Aqualad was already on it and trying to calm the clone down leaving only Artemis and Kid Flash…great. "what happened" she murmured half to herself not expecting Wally's cold reply "nothing replacement, mind your own business" that was it she was going to kill him, until she noticed the yellow clad hero crying, sobbing quite violently "Wally, what happened between you and Robin?" she whispered gently to the speedster who began sobbing more by each syllable about 4 long minutes passed before the speedster spoke up "its…complicated" he managed to choke out.

Regular POV

about half an hour later he stopped crying, demanding he go see Robin, when he reached the door and managed to get the bird's door open he saw Robin, no Dick on the bed looking small and vulnerable and that wasn't the worst of it, dicks eyes, his beautiful blue orbs were filled with pain and tears, Wally sobbed "oh Dick, I'm so so sorry" before running to the younger boy and hugging him, but the boy flinched deeper into the pillows when wally realized he felt so much remorse and thoughts engulfed him about what he had heard earlier "why'd you do it" he began , Dick looked taken aback before replying "Kf I really don't know what you're talking about" Wally gave the boy a long look before continuing "Rob, please don't make this more hard for me than it already is" dick gave him a blank look, so once more wally continued "I know you cheated" at the end of that heart wrenching sentence wally was a mess and dick looked offended "what are you talking about?" the boy snarled, wally stood his ground "Artemis has inside scoop on 'Richard' and she said you and

Nick from football were 'getting it on' " he said with a disgusted look. Dick wanted Wally to shut up how could he believe that? Where was the faith and trust? So he screamed out "what the HELL, are you talking about? Why would I even think of doing something like that? Wally quickly snarled back "I don't fucking know? That's just news I hear from _your_ school mate, so tell me why you let that scum bag even touch you? Why am I even with you? I bet you did it with all the football players, wow and I thought you of all people would never do that" Dick looked mortified and scared "W-Wally i-I do love you, and I didn't 'do it' with anyone" wally looked at him before heading towards the door "whatever I'll call you later, but for now I just can't" Robin quickly followed him out yelling "DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME WALLY, ESPECIALLY FOR A FALSE ACCUSATION!" at that the team filed in with shocked faces, "what happen my friends?" Kaldur questioned "why don't you ask the one who breaks hearts!" Wally screeched while pointing at Robin who snarled back "I break hearts? You just dumped me cause of a _false _accusation" than ran out crying.

**review me maybe? lol or not its cool :) i plan on updating soon, is it bad? good? sad? glad? i'll shut up now xD**

**~POkerfaCedCat  
**


	2. The bat knows all

**sorry its so short! school is hectic .**

**dis: if i owned dc than i'd throw away the red marker, but i dont so we suffer jk jk  
**

Bruce the moose's POV

After coming home from patrol, Bruce Wayne hadn't expect to pass Dicks room hearing quiet sobs, to say he was concerned was in fact an understatement, after debating whether to let the boy, no his _son _be alone in his thoughts, or ask him what was wrong, he decided to ask him what was wrong, and _who _did this to him. He knocked 3 times before opening the door, to find Dick sobbing in his bed, looking like a child, one you'd like to hug as if your life depended on it, so that's what he did, after that he looked his son in the eyes, and saw pain and fear in those deep blue orbs, he swore to hurt whoever did this.

"Dickie, what's wrong son?"

he whispered, the acrobat looked away before replying

"nothing… I-I'm fine", Bruce decided to sternly state

"Richard, I know something's wrong, and I want to help you, please tell me what's bothering you? If this keeps up, I'm going to have to take you off the team and patrol"

Bruce swore he saw Dick slightly glare back, he was going to continue before the boy cut him off

"I don't want to be on the team, I'd rather stay in Gotham where I'm not accused, thank you very much"

the boy than got up and headed out the door, glancing back at Bruce he murmured

"I'll be in the gym".

Now Bruce knew, whatever was bothering his son had to involve the team, they would hear from him very soon.

Mount Justice, nanananannana Batman!

When the team was informed of a team meeting, they had expected to be told to do team bonding or training, they had not expected a _very _angry Batman, wait more of a _furious_ Batman that was bat glaring the teens from the center of the room.

" uh-oh" Artemis muttered,

"uh-oh indeed, I'm here to inform you of Robins resignation-"

"WHAT?! he can't just resign!" kid flash yelled, waving his hands above his head,

"as I was saying.. I am also here to find out why he wants to resign" the dark knight growled,

if his glare wasn't scarier a second ago, it surely was now.

The team was confused at first than realized it had to have something to do with earlier

"its 'walls-man' fault" Artemis stated boldly,

the dark knight's glare instantly went to a certain speedsters head

"care to explain Wallace?"

Wally visibly stiffened, than decided to find his feet very interesting

"I-I dunno?!" Wally whispered

the last thin the redhead wanted was an angry bird **and** an angry daddy bats, no one did.

"I'll be right back..." Batman growled. before heading to the monitor room.

**review me maybe? **


	3. The end, forgiven or forgotten?

**HEY GUYS! final chappie! kay this one might be bad, i actually wrote this a while ago so its better than now, sorry:( i tried if i should rewrite i will, kay? thanks for all your support and reviews, i will be writing more stories, i have 2 others if you'd like to see 'em!**

Regular POV. The monitor room?

The Dark Knight checked the surveillance in awe, watching how gossip had spread about his son, and he wanted to know who spread it to begin with, than watching how his son was rough handled by that damn speedster. And finally seeing his son follow the speedster out of his room yelling. Finally seeing Robin leave the mountain.

'Hmm so it is the speedsters fault'

Batman treaded [:3] over to the living room where the team had been waiting, clearly nervous for the red head.

"Wallace, a word" That's all the Knight said before exiting the room once more.

Wally didn't know what to do, he wanted to run as far away as he could get, but when Batman meant business, he meant _business_, so he swallowed what pride was left and followed the bat.

~In monitor room~

"Wallace, do you know _why_ I have brought you here?" Batman said gruffly

Wally gulped "Um….no?"

"I expected that by you dating Robin would only cause happiness, but I can see clearly that my decision had been wrong, though I do expect you to apologize to Robin for hurting his feeling and perhaps you _might _be able to remain friends, **but **you are not allowed to date him any time soon, maybe ever, are we clear?!"

Wally felt as if his whole world had been smashed to oblivion, no more dating the boy he loved? Sure he had been upset, but he was going to clear it up with the boy sometime soon-

"Wallace?"

Summoning up his courage Wally spoke as clear as ever

"I'm sorry Batman that I've hurt him, but we _will _date again, I love him, that's all we need"

With that the speedster was gone in a flash [pun intended :D]

the manor, regular POV

Wally hung off the tree right outside Dicks window, looking for the boy, when he spotted the ebony, he knocked once, twice, thrice times on the window, before the blue-eyed angel opened it looking rather surprised

"Wally, fancy finding you here" Dick said coldly

"Dick, I'm sorry…. About everything" Wally whispered warily

"Wally I really didn't do those things, that guy made it up, he's just mad I won't do his work"

Wally looked bewildered for a second than accepted and trusted his boyfriends answer

"Does this mean… we're cool?"

Dick smiled genuinely, he was happy, Wally leaned in a stole a kiss from his beloved

"What about Batman?" Dick fretted

"What he doesn't know, won't kill him" Wally stated between another kiss

"I love you walls"

"Love you too Dickie-bird"

"Don't call me that! And you owe me" Dick said seriously, leaning away from the affectionate speedster whom dozed off into the moment

"I promise never to believe any type of gossip 'bout you, scouts honor!" Wally replied, sticking his right hand up

"You're not even a scout" Dick stated, trying to hold back his giggles at his boyfriend's antics

"I'm cute enough though" Wally said cheekily

"Not even close" Dick whispered, his lips centimeters away from Wally's face, before dashing away

"Catch me if you can, _speedster_!" laughed the bird

The speedster blushed before shaking his head, and attempted catching the troll wonder.

**sooo rewrite, or keep it like that? up to you guys :D **

**~PoKeRfAcEdCaT**


End file.
